Heretofore, for example, a sheet processing apparatus which counts and determines sheets has been in practical use. The sheet processing apparatus takes in one by one sheets input to an input portion, and conveys the sheets to a sheet inspection apparatus. The inspection apparatus performs various kinds of processing of the sheet and determines the state of the sheet.
In accordance with the inspection result by the inspection apparatus, the sheet processing apparatus determines the category of the sheet, the fitness level of the sheet, and the authentication of the sheet. The sheet processing apparatus sorts and accumulates the sheets in accordance with the determination result.
A reinspection apparatus which reinspects sheets (rejected sheets) that cannot be processed by the sheet processing apparatus has also been in practical use. The reinspection apparatus inspects the rejected sheet, and determines the category, fitness level, and authentication of the sheet.
An operator who operates the sheet processing apparatus and the reinspection apparatus inputs, to the reinspection apparatus, the rejected sheet rejected from the sheet processing apparatus. The reinspection apparatus reinspects the input rejected sheet. Higher efficiency of such sheet reinspection is required.